


Set Sail With No Compass

by the_risen_and_the_fallen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M, Yoho A Pirate's Life For Me
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2800295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_risen_and_the_fallen/pseuds/the_risen_and_the_fallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пиратское AU. Вот и все описание.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set Sail With No Compass

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Set Sail With No Compass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088641) by [zarah5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarah5/pseuds/zarah5). 



> Эту работу также можно найти на фикбуке, вот тут: http://ficbook.net/readfic/2360063  
> Приятного прочтения! :)

Проблема в том, что на «Счастливо»[1] не предполагается места для заложников. 

Брать в заложники – это не то, чем они постоянно занимаются, и общественность, скорее всего, свела бы это к тому, что они не оставляют никого в живых. Общественность была бы, конечно же, не права, но если и есть что-то, чему Гарри научился, так это тому, что репутация – это переменчивая скотина. Всего лишь пара отвергнутых любовников, которые, проснувшись утром, поняли, что и Гарри, и их драгоценности исчезли, и, вместо того, чтобы достойно принять тот факт, что их облапошили, они начали распространять ужасные небылицы, в которых Гарри представлялся самым отъявленным пиратом Карибского моря. 

Ему всего-то нравятся блестящие вещи, понятно? Это не преступление.

Ладно, то, что он ворует их – возможно, преступление, да. Но ни он, ни его команда ни за что бы не своровали у кого-то, кто действительно пострадал бы от такой потери, и Зейн настаивает, чтобы они жертвовали половину награбленного сиротским приютам. Зейн – мягкотелый недоумок, хотя он презрительно посмотрел бы на каждого, кто позволил себе предположить такое. Это, конечно, не останавливает Найла, но, впрочем, Найла ничто не останавливает. 

В любом случае. В любом случае. Суть в том, что у них нету места, где можно было бы расположить заложников, которых они сняли с того корабля Британского военно-морского флота, что сидел у них на хвосте с того момента, как они отплыли с Тортуги.

Что и приводит к нынешней ситуации: палуба «Счастливо» заполнена военными, которые привязаны толстыми канатами к чему только можно. Большинство из них только отходят от снотворного, которое подсыпал им в еду Найл. «Сильный»[2] привязан к «Счастливо», и оба корабля качаются на спокойных волнах. 

Запрявляя выбившиеся кудряшки под бандану, Гарри опускается на пол рядом с человеком, который, должно быть, второй по старшинству в команде. Не то чтобы Гарри был экспертом в отличительных знаках британских военных, но он предполагает, что чем больше золотых полос, тем лучше. Может, ему следует задуматься о том, чтобы пустить несколько золотых полосок по штанине: это бы выглядело достаточно модно, тем более, что они забрали немного красивой шелковой ткани с того торгового судна буквально неделю назад: Зейн очаровал охрану и расчистил дорогу для остальной команды.

\- Итак, - Гарри улыбается той улыбкой, которая, как он знает, показывает его ямочки на щеках. – Добро пожаловать на борт «Счастливо». Надеемся, вы насладитесь своим пребыванием здесь.

Лейтенант – лейтенант - коммандер – Или-Какое-Там-У-Него-Звание пялится на него с бессмысленным выражением лица. У него глаза нежно-карего цвета, картина дополняется пухлыми губами и довольно неплохим телосложением. При других обстоятельствах Гарри бы попытался пофлиртовать с ним. Но, увы, это работа. Или что-то, близкое к работе, по крайней мере. Он просто хочет прояснить ситуацию. Он не такой уж и плохой, ладно? Корона просто растрачивает материальные запасы, отправляя за ним в погоню целый корабль.

\- Итак, - повторяет он, когда лейтенант Карие Глазки продолжает молчать. – Слушай, с тобой ничего не случится, ясно? Не бойся, мы всего лишь хотим немного потолковать с вашим коммандером.

\- И перерезать ему горло в процессе беседы? – интересуется Карие Глазки. Туманный утренний свет мягко падает на его недовольное лицо. 

\- Он не пострадает, - обещает Гарри, – и никто другой тоже. Я же сказал, мы просто хотим поговорить. И остановить ваши попытки утопить нас, это было бы здорово. Просто, ну, знаешь. Скажи своим людям, что все в порядке, ладно? Просто милая маленькая дружеская беседа.

Недовольство не спешит исчезать с лица Карих Глазок. 

\- А вы всегда связываете своих друзей?

\- Только если они хорошо попросят, - усмехается Гарри и поднимается с пола, когда Найл подходит к нему и похлопывает по плечу. 

\- Так, приятель. Коммандер в порядке, он обездвижен и находится у тебя в каюте. Все никак не мог заткнуться, чтоб его!

\- И это я слышу от тебя? – со смешком Гарри косится на Карие Глазки и видит, что тот пялится на него, и выглядит он слегка растерянно, как будто пытается что-то понять. Возможно, то, каким образом вечно ухмыляющийся рослый ирландец вписывается в мрачные истории, которые ходят о «Счастливо» и его команде. 

Господи Боже, они назвали свой корабль «Счастливо»! Неужели это никого не ставит в тупик?!

\- Как его зовут? – спрашивает Гарри у Карих Глазок. – Вашего коммандера, я имею ввиду. 

Лицо Карих Глазок снова превращается в безразличную маску.

\- Почему ты хочешь это знать?

\- Было бы вежливо обращаться к нему по имени, как думаешь?

\- Что ты с ним сделаешь?

Ох, серьезно? Опять?

\- Я же сказал тебе, - медленно говорит Гарри, - Я просто хочу поговорить с ним. Вот и все.

Какое-то время Карие Глазки сомневается. Потом он прислоняет голову к поручню и подтягивает согнутую в колене ногу к груди. Его руки связаны за спиной. 

\- Коммандер Томлинсон. Обычно мы зовем его Томмо. Если с ним что-то случится –

\- Ничего с ним не случится, - перебивает Гарри. – Боже, я же не какой-то там отморозок. 

\- А я думаю, наоборот, - отвечает Карие Глазки и выглядит он при этом так, будто все еще колеблется: принял ли он правильное решение?

Гарри дружелюбно улыбается и отворачивается, хватая Найла за локоть и оттаскивая его туда, где их не смогут услышать.

\- Слушай, пошли Зейна к этому лейтенанту, или кто он там, ладно? Не помешало бы иметь этого парня на нашей стороне. Нужно, чтобы он увидел, что мы не такие плохие, какими нас представляют.

\- Понял, - говорит Найл. Есть что-то озорное в этой улыбке, ехидство, которое проступает больше, чем обычно, и Гарри подозрительно на него смотрит. 

\- В чем дело?

\- Нет, ни в чем, - Найл весело машет рукой в сторону каюты Гарри. – Просто, ну, знаешь. Наслаждайся беседой с коммандером. Что-то подсказывает мне, что он тебе понравится. 

Гарри щурится и всем видом приказывает Найлу продолжать, но тот просто глупо улыбается и шлепает Гарри по заднице, прежде чем исчезнуть. Ухмыляясь, Гарри продолжает свой путь. 

Перед тем, как войти, он поправляет волосы, прячет их под повязку и оттягивает свою черную рубашку, которая болтается на нем, так как большая часть пуговиц остается незастегнутой. Потом он открывает дверь толчком и быстро оценивает обстановку в комнате, прежде чем дать Эду знак покинуть каюту. Если Гарри справится с этим один, то коммандер Томмо не почувствует себя в невыгодном положении, как было бы, если бы ему пришлось столкнуться с двумя людьми одновременно.

Что ж, более невыгодного положения было трудно себе представить: в общем, он привязан к кровати Гарри.

Направляясь к выходу, Эд похлопывает Гарри по спине. 

\- Ром на столе, кричи, если понадобимся. Этим вечером ожидаются сильные ветра, поэтому было бы неплохо доплыть до убежища, самое позднее, к сумеркам.

\- Понял. 

Такой расклад не оставляет Гарри достаточно времени, чтобы рассказать свою часть истории и убедить коммандера, что они не представляют такой опасности, которую им приписывают сплетники. Ну ладно, Гарри разберется с этим.

Как только дверь за Эдом закрывается, Гарри бросает взгляд в сторону кровати, чтобы первый раз нормально рассмотреть коммандера. И, ох! Вау.

Итак, хорошо. Так вышло, что у коммандера Томмо яркие голубые глаза и скулы, о которые вполне можно порезаться. Он внимательно смотрит в ответ, и в его взгляде нет ни капли страха, хотя большинство людей покрываются мурашками только от имени Гарри. Люди, которые не знают его. Гарри подозревает, что его команда относится к нему со снисходительной симпатией, как если бы он был новорожденным котенком. Для него все еще остается загадкой то, что они выбрали его капитаном.

Тишина в каюте растягивается и будто бы заполняет комнату, а потолок кажется ниже. Коммандер все еще пялится на Гарри, не торопясь начать разговор. Его пиджак скомканно валяется на полу, он остался лишь в белой рубашке, которая задралась, так как его руки задраны вверх, а одна из модных повязок Гарри приспособлена под самодельные наручники.

Боже, он великолепен. Гарри, возможно, хочет впечатлить его. Очень хочет впечатлить. 

Прислонившись к двери спиной, Гарри подается бедрами немного вперед и теребит сережку пальцами. 

\- В общем, я капитан Стайлс, - начинает он, но коммандер перебивает. 

\- Я знаю, кто ты такой. 

Его взгляд следует по телу Гарри, и Томмо даже не старается скрыть это.

\- Они просто не сказали мне, что ты такой чертовски красивый. На совещании не было ни слова об этом. Ужасное упущение. 

Гарри сглатывает, и, серьезно, достаточно смешно то, что именно коммандер привязан к кровати, но Гарри чувствует себя так, будто это он полностью голый. В достаточно приятном смысле этого слова. 

Оттолкнувшись от двери, Гарри шагает ближе к кровати, продолжая смотреть коммандеру в лицо. Коммандер. Томмо. Звучит отлично только при условии, что они дружелюбно обсудят условия неофицального соглашения. 

Гарри садится на краешек кровати и улыбается, показывая свои ямочки на щеках. Ой, приветики, он милый и безвредный, и уж точно не кровожадный пират. Если честно, он неодобрительно относится к насилию. 

\- Давай начнем сначала, ладно? Я Гарри. А ты?

Коммандер следит за ним тяжелым взглядом. А потом тоже улыбается, обнажая ряд острых зубов, и он определенно не выглядит безобидно. И Гарри стоит перестать думать о том, какой же он, на самом деле, интригующий.

\- Луи, - говорит коммандер, и Гарри перекатывает это имя у себя во рту, пробует на вкус, придавая ему темное, приглашающее звучание.

\- Луи, ага. Приятно познакомиться. 

\- Поверь, - улыбка Луи становится шире, - уж мне – то как приятно.

Гарри наклоняет голову и напоминает себе, что это было бы плохой, очень плохой идеей: довериться этому парню настолько, чтобы развязать его. Это может просто-напросто закончится сменой их нынешних позиций. Что было бы, эмм. Нет, не так. Это могло бы закончится тем, что Луи возьмет его под контроль(снова не так!) и отправится освобождать своих людей, а потом захватит «Счастливо» и арестует Гарри за преступления, которых он никогда не совершал. 

И, так как Гарри знает все о том, как очаровывать людей так, чтобы их защита совершенно невовремя треснула по швам, он уж точно не попадет в эту же ловушку. Даже если у Луи невозможно голубые глаза.

Гарри натыкается на пронзительный взгляд Луи, когда гладит костяшками пальцев его живот и касается теплой голой кожи там, где рубашка немного задралась. Тишина воцаряется между ними. 

И именно Луи прерывает ее.

\- Ты собираешься опустить руку ниже? – спрашивает он. – Потому что я готов к этому.

В его тоне слышится вызов, и сам голос звучит прелестно: запутанная смесь из смягченных интонационных перепадов и отчетливо произнесенных по слогам слов. Интригующий и таинственный, точно такой же, как и сам коммандер.

Гарри обдумывает услышанное. Потом он качает головой. 

\- Не сейчас, сначала я хочу поговорить с тобой. 

\- Поговорить? – Луи удивленно приподнимает брови.

\- Поговорить, - подтверждает Гарри. – Ты любишь ром, Луи?

[1] "Счастливо" - название корабля. "Happily" в оригинале.  
[2] "Сильный" - название корабля. В оригинале "Strong".

-

Луи нравится ром, а Гарри нравится Луи.

Как только Гарри заверяет Луи, что его люди в полной безопасности, и ни один из них не ранен (хотя некоторые могли удариться головами, когда их перетаскивали с "Сильного" на "Счастливо"), Луи охотно, один за одним, проглатывает два шота текилы, которые подносит к его губам Гарри. Гарри сидит на кровати, скрестив ноги, и не один из них даже не заикается о том, что колено Гарри прижимается к боку Луи. Коммандер сыпет вопросами, а Гарри с готовностью отвечает. Все для того, чтобы установить доверительные отношения.

Почему у Гарри в ухе болтается маленький металлический крест? Подарок от сестры, и ему нравится, как это смотрится, а еще то, как сережка позвякивает, когда он двигает головой. 

Что курит тот парень из Ирландии? Ничего, Найл просто постоянно счастлив.

Что за демон выточил скулы того темноволосого парня-мечты, что управляет командой Гарри? Никакой не демон, просто Зейн ненормально красив, несмотря на то, что они с Гарри выросли вместе, и он все еще помнит, что творилось с Зейном в странные времена переходного возраста. 

Тогда что за демон одарил Гарри такими ямочками на щеках? Или это был дьявол собственной персоной? Гарри смеется слишком громко, и обиженное выражение лица Луи не помогает ему успокоится. 

Почему они назвали свой корабль "Счастливо", если они несут за собой только отчаяние? Они и не несут. Честное слово, не несут. Половина историй, что ходят о них, даже не являются правдивыми, понятно? Они просто компания парней, которые наслаждаются свободой морей, и направляются туда, куда унесет их ветер. Да, это правда, что они немного подворовывают, но только у тех, кто не будет тосковать по своему имуществу. Им просто нравятся блестящие вещи, неужели это так плохо? И это не говоря о ряде тех детских приютов, которые они финансируют. 

\- Приюты, серьезно? – взгляд Луи ясен и тверд, он внимательно смотрит на Гарри. Приятно знать, что британские военные умеют пить и не пьянеть. 

Гарри спокойно встречается взглядом с пытливым взором коммандера и разглаживает пальцами складки на постельном белье. 

\- Серьезно, - подтверждает он, - клянусь, мы никогда никого не убивали. И никого серьезно не ранили. Жестокость – это не выход. А это… Ваше похищение, ребята, это, если честно, самое ужасное, что мы когда-либо делали,- он подталкивает коленом бок Луи для того, чтобы подчеркнуть важность высказывания. – И, знаешь, это можно считать самозащитой, раз уж вы отказались прекратить погоню. 

\- Самозащитой, - медленно повторяет Луи, приподнимая одну из своих изящных бровей. Он действительно великолепен. 

\- Еще вопросы? – широко улыбаясь, спрашивает Гарри. Заслуживающий доверия, он хочет выглядеть, как человек, заслуживающий доверия.

\- Да, - произносит Луи, а потом замолкает и двигается на кровати. Его мышцы напрягаются от этих движений, и после почти часа нахождения в одном и том же положении, его руки, должно быть, онемели, но он не выражает ни малейшего неудовольствия. 

Гарри наклоняет голову:

\- Что ты хочешь знать?

\- Каков ты на вкус? – спрашивает Луи, и его голос звучит на октаву ниже, а каждое слово морской волной накрывает Гарри, словно он камешек на берегу. 

\- По-разному, - Гарри абсолютно не краснеет, нет. Он профессионал во всех этих соблазняющих штучках, и Луи уж точно не обыграет его. – Какую часть моего тела ты хочешь обсудить?

\- Все, - тень усмешки появляется на губах коммандера. 

Гарри не пьян, он даже не навеселе, но он в состоянии приятной расслабленности и готов на небольшой веселый риск. Он скользит к изголовью кровати и нависает над Луи. Теперь коммандер так близко, что Гарри может различить запах алкоголя в его дыхании. 

\- Не собираюсь развязывать тебя, - бормочет он. – Я не настолько глуп и не горю желанием попасть в тюрьму за преступления, которых я не совершал. 

Улыбка Луи разгорается в полную силу. 

\- Все в порядке. Тогда я просто скажу, что бы мне понравилось. 

Гарри низко стонет, и это заставляет взгляд Луи переместиться на его губы, потом соскользнуть ниже на горло, на серебряную цепочку, которая почти что задевает его плечо. Я просто скажу, что бы мне понравилось.

Нахал. Гарри нравится это.

\- И что же? – тихо спрашивает он. 

Луи придвигается ближе к капитану пиратского судна.

\- Для начала, твои губы на моих.

Его зубы такие белые, а глаза невероятно голубые, и он очень, очень красивый. Поэтому Гарри целует его. В конце концов, это все для того, чтобы установить доверительные отношения. 

-

Местечко за ухом Луи соленое на вкус. 

Гарри позволяет себе задержаться, прежде чем слезть с тела Луи. Обмякший член Луи выскальзывает из него, оставляя после себя сладкую боль.

Итак, это было….неплохо. Очень даже впечатляюще. 

Луи устраивается у изголовья кровати, тяжело вздыхает, и его лицо сразу смягчается. Мышцы на его руках напрягаются, когда он скользит ниже и растягивается на пуховом одеяле. 

\- Мед и соль, - говорит он, и Гарри смотрит на него в замешательстве. – Вот какой ты на вкус, - добавляет Луи. 

Он все еще не просит, чтобы Гарри снял с него эти оковы.

Гарри устраивается на груди у Луи и массирует его руки. Голова Луи падает на подушку, он прерывисто стонет. И все еще не просит, чтобы его освободили. 

Именно поэтому Гарри развязывает его.

Луи двигается не сразу, вместо этого он изучает лицо Гарри несколько долгих секунд. Время Гарри меряет ударами волн о борт корабля. Его член снова наливается тяжестью, а яркие солнечные лучи бегают по каюте, будто блестки из калейдоскопа. 

Внезапно Луи освобождает запястья и перекатывается на Гарри, и в том, как он прижимает Гарри к простыням, чувствуется хорошо замаскированная угроза. 

\- К твоему сведению…

Голос Луи звучит так, будто ему не хватает воздуха, и Гарри это нравится, нравится то, какой Луи горячий и твердый. Гарри следит за выражением лица Луи, его мышцы расслаблены, а тело податливое и уступчивое.

\- К твоему сведению, - повторяет Луи, прижимаясь бедрами к члену Гарри, и, ох, это просто очень хорошо, за гранью разумного. – Я бы мог освободиться и сам. Запросто. Как только я пришел в себя, если честно. Твои люди, по правде сказать, не знают, как связывать кого-либо.

Несмотря на то, что его тело прижимает Гарри к кровати, а пальцы сжимают его плечи, смотрит Луи мягко. Гарри встречает его взгляд и не пытается столкнуть с себя. Белая рубашка Луи, ранее болтающаяся на предплечьях, потому что из-за наручников ее было невозможно снять, теперь сдавливает шею Гарри. Тот думает, что таким образом Луи пытается четче донести свою мысль. 

\- И почему же ты тогда не сделал этого?

Луи выпрямляется и убирает рубашку от горла Гарри. Он устраивается удобнее на бедрах Гарри, а тот замирает и ждет ответа. 

Мимолетный взгляд, и губы Луи растягиваются в ухмылке. 

\- Потому что хотел посмотреть, что произойдет дальше. Называй это тестом. 

Тест, как же. Гарри уже не первый раз отвлекается на татуировку на груди Луи, на эти черные, витиеватые буквы, которые складываются в «Что есть, то есть». Неожиданно видеть их на теле коммандера британского флота. Гарри хочет узнать, что за история скрывается за этим. 

\- И я прошел? – он вспоминает, что нужно спросить.

\- Удивительно… - Луи прижимается к нему еще ближе, их тела трутся друг о друга. Боже, теперь Луи взял его под контроль и дразнит. – Удивительно, но да. Ты не такой, каким я тебя представлял. 

Гарри дергается под ним и разводит ноги, чтобы Луи умостился между ними. 

\- Ты тоже не такой, как я себе представлял. Почему ты вступил в военно-морские войска?

Лучи солнца освещают одну половину лица Луи, а вторая остается в тени. Когда Гарри приподнимает бедра с кровати, намекая на продолжение, ноздри Луи расширяются. Это единственный признак того, что он возбужден. Точнее, это и еще его член, который снова начинает твердеть.

\- Как ты сказал… - Луи придвигается ближе, согревая теплым дыханием подбородок Гарри, и все происходящее кажется таким интимным здесь, в тихой каюте, которая, одновременно кажется такой близкой и такой далекой от суеты, что творится на палубе. Губы Луи не спеша скользят по лицу Гарри, а сам коммандер шепотом продолжает свой рассказ: - Есть что-то, похожее на свободу, в том, чтобы быть в море. А еще мне нужно было обеспечивать мать и четырех сестер. 

\- Нужно было?

\- Ох, нет. Нет, - Луи качает головой и отстраняется, чтобы посмотреть на Гарри, - Они в порядке, у них все чудесно. Просто им больше не нужна моя помощь. Так уж вышло, что у моей мамы талант к созданию головных уборов, и теперь ее магазин за месяц зарабатывает больше, чем я за год. 

Головные уборы. Хмм. 

Гарри пялится на шляпу, которая лежит на шкафу, на ярко-желтое вызывающее перо, прикрепленное к полям. Это наталкивает его на мысль о…

\- Эй, - он мягко проводит костяшками пальцев по щеке Луи, - Может, поэтому меня и выбрали капитаном корабля? Потому что только у меня была подходящая шляпа?

\- Тебя выбрали? – в тоне Луи слышится какая-то непонятная теплота. 

\- Да, - хмурится Гарри, - а что в этом такого?

\- Ничего. Совершенно ничего, - внезапная ухмылка освещает лицо Луи и так же быстро исчезает, но его глаза продолжают сиять. – Итак, что будет дальше, капитан Стайлс? Какие у вас планы на меня?

Гарри мог бы перечислить несколько вполне определенных действий, которые он с удовольствием бы проделал с Луи в ближайшем будущем, но он предполагает, что Луи имеет ввиду не это. Что, кстати, его не останавливает: он двигает бедрами, из-за чего Луи теряет равновесие и сильнее цепляется пальцами за плечи Гарри, оставляя следы-полумесяцы на коже. 

\- Планы, - тянет Гарри, улыбаясь. – Как насчет того, чтобы похитить собственный корабль и присоединиться к нам? Получилась бы отличная флотилия. Ты выглядишь, как человек, который получает удовольствие от небольших шалостей, и я бы точно не был против продолжения. 

\- Йо-хо-хо, пиратская жизнь по мне! – нараспев произносит Луи, а потом смеется и качает головой, - ни за что, любимый. 

Вот досада!

Гарри пожимает плечами, и это выглядит странновато, потому что вес Луи все еще прижимает его к постели. 

\- В таком случае, боюсь, нам придется сломать ваш руль. Всего лишь слегка повредить, - спешит добавить он, когда лицо Луи мрачнеет. – Просто для того, чтобы выиграть немного времени, пока вы починитесь. Это, должно быть, займет парочку часов или около того. 

Если задуматься, у Луи есть превосходный шанс вырубить Гарри бутылкой рома, что валяется около кровати. Однако, вместо этого, он переносит руку с плеча Гарри ниже, еще ниже, а затем вводит сразу два пальца в тело Гарри, сгибая их под нужным углом. Гарри вздрагивает и расставляет ноги еще шире, выставляя себя на обозрение пытливому взору Луи. 

\- Лучше бы тебе поверить, что я проверю эту историю с приютами, - говорит Луи, и в этот момент его взгляд спокоен, а глаза очень-очень синие, и это так контрастирует с его строгим голосом. – И спаси тебя Господь, если окажется, что ты соврал мне. 

Очень сложно подобрать правильные слова, когда Луи одновременно скользит пальцами внутри Гарри и сжимает его член. Святые угодники. Гарри следует постоянно трахаться со служащими Королевского британского флота. Или, может, просто постоянно трахаться с Луи. Слава Богу, он не произносит этого вслух. 

\- Я скажу Зейну, чтобы дал тебе список, - вместо этого выдавливает он. 

\- Так ты и поступишь, - кивает Луи, и, до того, как Гарри успевает ответить, тот накрывает его рот своим.

И, так как было бы грубо отрицать, что коммандер военно-морского флота достоин уважения, Гарри открывает рот и выгибается на кровати, подставляясь под умелые руки. И пусть никто не говорит, что мама не научила его подчиняться старшим по званию. 

-

Несмотря на то, что он снова полностью в военной форме, Луи выглядит восхитительно всклоченным, когда они наконец покидают каюту. 

Честно говоря, это уже третья их попытка. Первая закончилась тем, что Гарри прижал бедра Луи к двери, встал на колени и вобрал в себя его член. Вторая провалилась, когда Луи повалил Гарри на кровать и начал оставлять засосы на каждом миллиметре его тела. Рубашка Луи была все еще не заправлена в брюки и щекотала голый живот Гарри. Затем Луи отодвинулся и с удовольствием оглядел свою работу. 

Да и кто бы стал считать эти дурацкие попытки? Точно не Гарри. 

Когда они выходят в коридор, они почти врезаются в Зейна и старшего помощника Луи, который… Эм, окей, Гарри и Зейн дружили еще тогда, когда даже не могли свои имена нормально произнести, и он отлично жил и без знания того, что Зейн может выглядеть таким возбужденным, просто целуя кого-то.

Зейн и Карие-Глазки-Лейтенант-Коммандер-Да-Какая-Разница с одиноково пристыженными лицами отцепляются друг от друга.

Когда последствия психологической травмы от увиденного притупляются, Гарри поздравляет сам себя с прекрасно выполненной работой свахи! Он безусловно заслуживает быть капитаном, и не только из-за своего неоспоримого чувства стиля. 

Вред, нанесенный «Сильному», кажется совсем несущественным. И кстати, Гарри любит заводить новых друзей. Особенно друзей, которые выглядят, как Луи, и умеют так двигать бедрами, что… Ладно, проехали.

\- Эм, так вот, мы просто собирались, да.. Мы с Лиамом просто пришли за вами, - говорит Зейн, и, ага, Лиам. Имя – безусловно важная вещь, когда кое-кто засовывает тебе язык глубоко в глотку. Или ты ему… Неважно, - Найл позаботился об их руле, и, кроме коммандера и Лиама, мы перенесли всех людей обратно на «Сильного». Теперь они ждут, что кто-нибудь их развяжет.

Произнося последние слова, Зейн косится в сторону Луи, и Гарри так гордится своей командой. Они даже не обсуждали ситуацию с рулем, но сработали, как единое целое. Великие умы[1], и все такое.

Гарри неохотно отодвигается от Луи и застегивает собственную рубашку, замечая, что Луи пристально смотрит на его пальцы. Он игнорирует ту горячую волну, что пробегает по его телу.

Ну серьезно, после трех раундов его реакция на Луи не должна быть такой же острой. 

\- Зейн, не мог бы ты набросать список приютов, которые мы финансируем?

\- Да, я уже отдал его Лиаму.

В голосе Зейна плохо скрытое удовлетворение, и вот почему Гарри нравится быть капитаном этого корабля: потому что его команда суперская, умная и инициативная, что делает его работу простой и приятной. Краем глаза он замечает, как Луи и Лиам обмениваются озорными взглядами. 

Мда. Должно быть, переговоры такого типа являются отклонением от стандартного кодекса военно-морского флота.

Луи перекатывается с носков на пятки и напускает на себя серьезный вид. 

\- Готовы идти, коммандер-лейтенант? – спрашивает он, ухмыляясь.

Лиам вытягивается по стойке смирно. 

\- Готов, коммандер. 

Кивком головы Луи отправляет Лиама вперед, а Зейн следует за ним, отставая лишь на шаг. Когда Гарри хочет пойти за ними, Луи придерживает его, сжимая бедро. Гарри поворачивается и видит мягкую улыбку Луи. 

\- Мне было действительно приятно познакомиться, капитан Стайлс, - произносит он низким голосом. 

\- А мне-то как приятно было, - отвечает Гарри таким же тоном. 

\- Это было взаимно, скажем так, - Луи поглядывает в сторону конца коридора, и солнечный свет отражается в его глазах. Он снова поворачивается к Гарри и зарывается рукой в его волосы. 

\- В любом случае, я уверен, что мы еще встретимся. И, кто знает, возможно, в нашу следующую встречу ты окажешься привязанным к моей постели. 

Гарри прочищает горло и поправляет свою бандану. 

\- Продолжай мечтать, дорогой. 

Луи широко улыбается и направляется к свету, а лучики закатного солнца окрашивают его кожу в медовый оттенок. Засосы на его шее делают очевидным то, чем они занимались в каюте капитана Стайлса. 

\- До скорой встречи, коммандер, - бросает Гарри ему в спину. 

Луи останавливается и оглядывается. Потом он разворачивается и сокращает дистанцию между ними еще раз, возвращаясь в темноту коридора обратно к Гарри. 

\- До скорой встречи, - соглашается он, и это звучит словно обещание. А потом Луи снимает шляпу и одевает ее на Гарри:

\- Для сохранности. 

Такой, казалось бы, обычный поступок, но Гарри чувствует, как губы растягиваются в улыбке. Луи встает на цыпочки и целует Гарри. Он прижимается к нему всем телом и внимательно смотрит прямо в глаза, а Гарри глядит в ответ. 

Луи качает головой и удивленно улыбается. 

\- Действительно не такой, каким я тебя представлял, - тихо говорит он. 

Он отстраняется, разворачивается и уверенно идет на палубу, чеканя шаг. Гарри следует за ним, а затем смотрит, как Луи медленно ступает на балку, которая соединяет два коробля. 

Луи соскакивает на палубу "Сильного" и немедленно бросается к ближайшему человеку, приседает около него, чтобы разобраться со связывающими его путами. Лиам уже занимается чьими-то другими наручниками.

Хмм. Теперь Гарри думает, что Луи либо нагло врал, когда говорил, что смог бы с легкостью освободиться сам, либо у него припрятано козырей в рукаве больше, чем можно ожидать от коммандера Королевского британского флота. Вот тебе и вопрос, который стоит задать в следующий раз, когда они встретятся.

Следующий раз.

Гарри усмехается, сдвигает шляпу под каким-то немысленным углом и приказывает команде рассоединить корабли и отчалить. В следующий раз, да. В следующий раз звучит отлично.

 

[1] Речь идет о знаменитой поговорке "Все великие умы мыслят одинаково"


End file.
